Shourai Iwaku
by NarutoSasuke4evr
Summary: Ok, the title means future past, and it's shonen ai such as: SasuNaru, Maybe some KakaIru, others? MAy contain spoilers for those of you who are in the US rading by where Shonen Jump is in the story.


By NarutoSasuke4evr

Disclaimer: Don't own any fanfic characters I use...

Warning- YAOI!! SHONEN AI!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC!!

;; Think they got the hint, Naomi?

TT - why don't you just WRITE THE FIC instead of all this stupid intro stuff?!

;-; Gawd I hate you, you mean kitty.

Oooo!! One more thing!! It might be a little confusing because some unknown person that knows everyone in Konoha tells it. But.. maybe they're not SO unknown. It's told from the future and the ending is –

Xx YOU ENDING SPOILER!! WRITE!!

.. fine.

Naruto and Sasuke silently hated each other. Naruto had his reason, and it was because a certain pink haired girl liked the evil pale boy better. Sasuke was just really anti-social. Although, Naruto didn't notice that the pink haired woman of his dreams hated him more every time he cast a glare in Sasuke's direction. It is a loose-loose situation for our poor Naruto, isn't it? Anyway... onto the main part of the fic.

Naruto has never had a crush before, and it's completely natural to want to experiment... right? Even if you disagree, what would YOU do if your teacher was as perverted as Kakashi-sensei is. You can't blame the poor kitsune. I actually feel sorry for the poor kid. Although me and Kakashi would have some interesting conversations, since we're both come come paradise fans and all. Anyway, we're talking about kitsune boy, not me. By the way, don't call him that, he gets really mad. I've got the scar to prove it.

Lets continue our story though:

Naruto was having a fun time, well maybe not fun, but passing time by watching his ramen cook. "It takes toooo long..." He was always whining back then.

He whimpered as the timer on the microwave came nearer and nearer to 0. "Come on!! Faster!!!" I suppose waiting for his one true love was his one true pet peeve. But that was back then. Before the thing happened. Anyway, so here's our boy, whimpering in front of the microwave, completely unaware of the evil person lurking behind him. Of course, he's not that way NOW... but this is then.

The Blonde hyper boy waiting for his passion to be ready to eat felt a cold hand upon his shoulder.

"The only way to make this look worse would be if you were panting, you sick ramen perv."

Naruto jumped and suddenly recognized the voice of his observer. "SASUKE!!" He turned around and stuck his finger in the pale boy's face. "That's SICK!! Have you been reading Kakashi-sensei's book again!?"

Naruto always overreacted at the pale boy's stupid little jokes. He didn't really think that Naruto was having a sexual fantasy about ramen. "No, dobe."

Naruto pouted and returned to his ramen watching. Why were these 3 minuets so long?

"Your not a very good host, Naruto. I'm supposing that ramen is more exciting than me?"

Naruto gave the pale boy a _WTF _face then ignored him. "How'd you even get in my house, Uchiha?"

It wasn't much of a house; it was more a shack. It was small, and the fridge and bed were in the same room, but that is to be expected of a parentless ninja. But, in Sasuke's case, a parentless ninja could have the exact opposite: A giant mansion with nobody to govern it. Some considered Sasuke lucky, but he hated it. That's probably why he was at Naruto's house today. I'm not sure. He never tells me anything.

"You never lock it, dobe." Although, even if he did that wouldn't stop the pale boy. He had a spare key.

Naruto mocked Sasuke by repeating what he had said in a high pitched annoying voice. Really truly annoying, but he can't do that anymore... his voice is much lower now.

Sasuke only smirked and opened the fridge. There were a couple rice balls and some stir-fry. Things he had put in the refrigerator a while back, because he got tired of ramen much too quickly.

The microwave beeped and Naruto snatched out his instant cup of ramen. He raced to the small table that stood only about a foot off the ground. He ran back in the "kitchen" and grabbed a pair of chopsticks, running back to his ramen. "FINALLY!!"

Sasuke took out his food from the fridge and stuck it in the microwave. Then he decided to join the blonde at the table.

Naruto looked up at him with a noodle hanging out of his mouth. He slurped it into his throat and went back to staring at his guest. "Why do you come visit me so much, huh?"

"You need somebody to baby-sit you or help you when you burn you hand. I'm surprised you haven't needed help wiping your ass, you dunce."

"HEY! The hand thing only happened once—"

"Twice."

"That's what I said."

Sasuke groaned and shut out the rest of Naruto's sad attempt to redeem himself. It never worked. Not even now. Sasuke never gives in to any one, never apologizes either, cold bastard.

Naruto finished his ramen at about the same time Sasuke began eating his lunch. The blonde threw himself on his bed and rolled on his back, watching Sasuke as he ate upside-down.

It's amusing to watch them. Even now. But... Sasuke would kill me if I spoiled the ending. He hates people who give away the endings.

"Having fun staring at me, dobe?"

"Just thinking about how you gotta be sick, 'cuz you never eat lunch."

"So? I'm fine."

"And all-of-the sudden you started coming to my house almost every day. You even slept on my couch last night."

"I'm not sick or anything, ok?"

Naruto rolled over and Sasuke began eating right side up again. "But...you have that big old' house and stuff... why do you like it here?"

"I just do." But there was more to it than Sasuke let on. The house was dark, and it smelled moldy. It has nobody in it, and it still screamed the night when his older brother had killed his family. It was spooky. Of the 7 rooms upstairs, three of them were plain white. One had dried blood on the wall. That was the room Sasuke never went in. That room used to be colorful, and it used to be his mothers favorite room. But...history made itself known in that room. It was only a reminded of the life once lived for our poor Uchiha. The plain white rooms reminded him of the rooms those doctors kept him in. He stayed away from those rooms. They even smelled sterile and untouched. There was also that last room. The last room in the hallway of rooms he never went in. It was white, like the others, but it had a small wooden chair with leather straps on it. Leather straps that could secure a person and keep them there until they rotted. There was a whip in the corner of the room, and things written on the wall in blood. This was Itachi's room. Weird things had happened there. Whenever some one went in, they could still hear the screaming the screeching of the eldest Uchiha's victims. These things written in reddish-brownish ink that never faded; were the things that haunted Sasuke's dreams, and continue to do so. Yet not so much when his significant other is near him. But then, the worse ones may come. Worse dreams that affect his passion towards his significant other.

Naruto pouted again because his partner was lying to him, and it was obvious. "You could at least make up an excuse!"

Sasuke grunted. He liked Naruto's house much better. It was comfy. It had worn out carpet that made it feel like thick shag carpet, nice to lay on. It had pictures of the blonde and his teacher, Iruka-sensei in front of Ichiraku's. The couch he had was orange and it had two blue pillows on it. It was faded blue though, and they had stuffing coming out of it. The blonde had a small TV and an out-of-date (yet still cool) SNES system hooked up to it. He only had one game and that was pong. He had tapes of jounin level ninja's fighting that Iruka probably gave him, though Sasuke was positive that Naruto never watched them. Naruto was a complete failure as far as trying to make himself stronger the easy way. Naruto's bed was also orange and blue, blue sheets and orange pillows, and a little boy lay on it now. There were random pictures of the Kyuubi no kitsune most of which had throwing stars going through its head. In all the pictures it looked so evil! But the kitsune he knew wasn't evil, just an idiot. Then there was that picture of Naruto, Sasuke himself, Sakura (their pink haired comrade) and their sensei's, Iruka and Kakashi. Kakashi seemed to be giving Iruka-sensei and devious look, but Sasuke and Naruto decided a really sexy woman must've walked by. They just didn't want to face the music, and admit that their teachers might have the hots for one another. It was cleared up later though. Kakashi was looking at Iruka-sensei. (But that's another story for another time.)

Yes, Sasuke preferred Naruto's house to the demon he lived in any day. Especially lately. Naruto had been somewhat nicer to him lately.

"Jesus you're a slow eater, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who still lay staring at him on his bed. "Good for me."

"You sleeping here again?"

"Ok. Just remember you offered."

Naruto nodded and continued watching Sasuke. "What cha thinking about so much, Sasuke?"

"Nothing"

Naruto glared. That was the second lie that he had caught today. "You're beginning to be a liar as bad as Kakashi-sensei..."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. How could he, Uchiha Sasuke, be compared to that queer ninja!? It was sick. Just plain sick! Was Naruto inferring that Sasuke's sexuality was questionable? He was no Pervert! He was nothing like Kakashi-sensei!

"You act like I just compared you to a turd, lighten up! Its just Kakashi-sensei. You guys are a lot alike."

The oddest images would pop into Sasuke's head at the oddest time. He blinked and got a flash of some crazy guy rolling on the lawn in front of his house. "Grr... Stupid loonies..." That wasn't the first time he'd seen that guy in his subconscious.

"Loonies??" Naruto tilted his head in misunderstanding. "Where?"

Sasuke smiled. Naruto was strangely cute when he was confused. "They're dancing on your head, I can see into the 4th dimension. Ooo! Look there's one!!"

It was pleasing to watch Naruto jump off his bed and wipe off his head trying to squish all the 'loonies' on his head. Still, he wondered if anybody else saw those things sometimes. Probably not. Maybe Sasuke was the loony one. He finally finished eating and he threw himself on Naruto's bed, thumping down next to the blonde's usual spot on the mattress. It was more of a mattress than a bed, really. It had no frame. Nothing was too high off the ground in the blonde's house. It was surprising he hadn't tripped and broken his leg or something stupid like that.

Naruto glared at the pale boy, a glare that could've broken his good mood, had he been paying any attention. He would learn to listen and obey later, but again... Sasuke hates story spoilers.

If you didn't catch it from the fic, I'm TERRIFYED OF SASUKE'S HOUSE!! It's too big. Bad things happen in huge houses, believe me. I'm traumatized from the last huge house I lived in... so cold... shivers Anyway... Not a funny fic yet, but it's time for CSI. I think that Sasuke is schizophrenic. Lol blame CSI for my stop-ed ness. Turns on TV BAI!

-NS4evr


End file.
